dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Academy
Justice League Academy is a game. It is the DC Comics version of Marvel’s Avengers Academy. Story A big sinister threat is coming. Recruit students and figure out the cause. Faculty • Martian Manhunter: He is the Principal of the academy. • The Atom: He is the Vice Principal and guide. • Rocket Red: He is the Staff Administrator. • Madame Xanadu: Teacher/Academy Trainer of Magic and Sorcery. • Lucius Fox: IT expert and techinician. He always makes sure that the school computers are working properly. • Jim Gordon: Stationed in the detention room. Nobody goes truant or escapes from detention on his watch! Students Superman/Clark Kent * Recruit at the begining of the game Powers and Ablities * X-Ray Vision * Heat Vision * Flight * Frost Breath * Super Strength * Invulnerability * Enhanced Speed Wonder Woman/Diana Prince * Get 20 Academy Secrets * Get the Lasso of Truth * Get 225 Bucks * Get 5 Trophies Powers and Ablities * Flight * Super Strength * Lasso of Truth * Invulnerability Batman/Bruce Wayne * Get 25 Academy Secrets * Get Batarangs * Get 2039 Bucks * Get 10 Trophies Powers and Ablities * Genius-Level Intellect * Expert Martial Arts * Peak-Human Strength * Peak-Human Speed * Peak Human Durablity * Peak Human Healing * Batarangs Lex Luthor * Get 10 Kryptonite * Get 1500 Bucks * Get 5 Trophies * Get 21 Data Chips Powers and Ablities * Enhanced Intelligence The Flash/Barry Allen * Get 15 Treadmills * Get The Flash Suit * Get 10 Academy Secrets * Get 500 Bucks Powers and Ablities * Super Speed * Enhanced Aglity * Rapid Healing * Phasing Circe *Get 35 Wreath Crowns *Create a Spell Book *Get 30 Academy Textbooks *Get 2000 Bucks Powers and Abilities *Magic *Projective Animal Metamorphosis *Matter Transmogrification *Reality Alternation *Immortality *Alter Minds *Clairvoyance *Illiusion Casting *Teleportation The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Get him for 200 Golds(Limited time offer) Powers and Ablities * Master Escapologist * Enhanced Intelligence * Expert Puzzle Maker Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Capture 30 Criminals * Get the Green Lantern Power Ring * Get 50 Solo Badges * Get 2070 Bucks Powers and Ablities * Energy Blast * Willpower Construction * Flight Sinestro * Capture 20 Green Lanterns * Get 20 Data Chips * Get 2000 Bucks * Get 12 Acadmey Secrets Powers and Ablities * Energy Blast * Flight * Instilling Fear * Intimidation Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Make Winter Around the Academy * Get 1000 Bucks * Get 100 Academy Screts * Get 10 Data Chips Powers and Ablities * Cold Gun Shazam/Billy Baston * Get 20 Academy Secrets * Get 5 Data Chips * Get 2500 Bucks * Get 12 Lightning Bolts Powers And Abilities * Wisdom Of Solomon * Strength Of Hercules * Stamina Of Atlas * Power Of Zeus * Courage Of Achilles * Speed Of Mercury Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Get 300 Academy Secrets * Get 250 Academy Textbooks * Get 100 Data Chips * Get 3000 Bucks Powers And Ablities * Expert Marksmanship * Trick Arrows Cyborg/Victor Stone Black Canary/Dinah Lance Captain Atom Hawkman/Carter Hall Event-Only Students Supergirl/Lara Kent * Level 7(To Start The Man of Steel Event) Superboy/Conner Kent * Level 7(To Start The Man of Steel Event) * Get 25 S Badges * Get 10 Capes * Get 1500 Blue Kyptonite * Get 100 Super Secrets Powers and Ablities * X-Ray Vision * Heat Vision * Flight * Cold Breath * Super Strength * Super Durablity * Enhanced Speed White Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 1 Episode 1 Event) * Get 20 Rings * Get 15 Battery * Get 5 Aircrafts * Get 500 Ferriscoins Powers and Ablities * Energy Blasts * Filling Life * Flight Green Lantern/John Stewart * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 1 Episode 2 Event) Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 1 Episode 3 Event) Atrocitus * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 2 Episode 1 Event) Larfleeze * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 2 Episode 2 Event) Indigo-1 * Level 7(To Start The Black Lantern Strikes Act 2 Episode 3) Nightwing/Richard "Dick" Grayson * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 1 Episode 1 Event) Robin/Tim Drake * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 1 Episode 2 Event) Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 1 Episode 3 Event) Red Hood/Jason Todd * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 1 Episode 4 Event) * Get 25 Detective Files * Get 30 Batarangs * Get 10 Wayne Tech * Get 2500 Jokerbucks Powers and Ablities * Hand-To Hand Combat Skills * Enhanced Intelligence * Expert Gunmanship * Peak-Human Reflexes * Peak-Human Durablity * Peak-Human Strength Batwing/Luke Fox * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 2 Episode 1 Event) * Get 20 Bat-Tech * Get 25 Location of Bat-Wave Frequency * Design 5 Armors * Get 1000 Jokerbucks Batwoman/Kate Kane * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 2 Episode 2 Event) The Joker * Level 7(To Start The Dark Knight Act 2 Episode 3 Event) * Get 30 Wayne Tech *Get 15 Playing Cards * Get 3000 Jokerbucks * Get 6 Knives Powers And Abilities * Pain Resistance * Joker Venom Immunity * Cheating Death * Accelerated Healing * Enhanced Intelligence * Intimidation Reverse Flash/Eobard Thwane * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 1 Episode 1) Kid Flash/Wally West * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 1 Episode 2) Impulse/Bart Allen * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 1 Episode 3) Jay Garrick * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 1 Episode 4) Reverse-Flash/Daniel West * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 2 Episode 1) Godspeed/August Heart * Level 7(To Start The Fastest Man Alive Act 2 Episode 2) Nightrunner/Bilal Asselah * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 1 Episode 1) Wingman/Bendict Rundstrom * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 1 Episode 2) Knight/Cyril Sheldrake * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 1 Episode 3) Mister Unknown/Jiro Osamu * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 1 Episode 4) El Gaucho/Santiago Vargas * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 2 Episode 1) The Hood/George Cross * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 2 Episode 2) Legionary/Alphonso Giovanni * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 2 Episode 3) Man-Of-Bats/William "Bill" Great Eagle * Level 7(To Start The Incorporated Event Act 2 Episode 4) Unconfirmed Events * Red Son Event(Additional Costumes for Heroes) * Gods and Monster Event(Includes Additional Costumes for Heroes) * Titans Event(Includes Limited-Time Characters and Costume for Heroes) * Zod Event(Includes New Characters) * Flashpoint Event(Includes New Costumes) Villans Darksield:He is the main villan Parademons:They often attack the academy Brainiac:He tries to put earth in his Collection Ra's al Ghul:He is Principal of his own League of Shadows Academy. Hugo Strange:He is and ally of Ra's al Ghul General Zod(Event only):He is the main villan of Man of Steel event and will also be the main villan of the unconfirmed Zod Event Faora(Event only):Faora is the secondary villan of Man of Steel event Quex-Ul(Event only):Quex often attacks durning the Man of Steel event Black Hand(Event only):The main villan of Black Lantern strikes.he often launches his Joker(formerly;event only):He was originally the villan of The Complete Dark Knight Event but was replaced by Scarecrow Scarecrow(Event Only):He is the main villan of The Dark Knight Act 2 Event Black Flash(Event only):Black Flash is the main villan of The Fastest Man Alive Story Main Story:Darksield has planned to turn all earthling into Parademons.Its upto the Student of Justice League Academy to Stop.Complete many quest. Man of Steel Event:Genral Zod has escaped from exile.Superman with the help of New Superboy and Supergirl must stop Genral Zod. The Black Lantern Strikes Event:Black Lantern has appeared to turn the Earth into a grave.Green Lantern with the Help of other lanterns must stop him before the earth turns into a grave. The Dark Knight Event:Joker with the help of Scarecrow is terrorizing the whole city.Batman must stop them with the help of The Bat Family. The Fastest Man Alive:A Black tornado is following the speedsters.Recurit all of the speedsters and figure out the black tornado. Incorporated Event:Batman opens up a new Batman Inc. Building in the Academy thinking that every country needs a batman to take out the injustice and corruption. Events Man of Steel Event Act 1(7th March to 20th Aprill) Man of Steel Event Act 2(21th Aprill to 3rd May) The Black Lantern Strikes Event Act 1(4th May to 3rd June) The Black Lantern Strikes Event Act 2(4th June to 20th June) The Dark Knight Event Act 1(21th June to 4th July) The Dark Knight Event Act 2(5th July to 29th July) The Fastest Man Alive Event Act 1(30th July to 15th August) The Fastest Man Alive Event Act 2(Unknown) Incorporated Event Act 1(Unknown) Incorporated Event Act 2(Unknown) Trivia # Batman,Nightwing,Robin,Batgirl and Red Hood all of their Level 6(Third and Final Form) has similar appearence with their arkhamverse appearence. # Superboy's Level 3(Second Form) Appearence has a Similarity with his Appearence in The Second Season of Young Justice. Category:Video-Games